Wire connector housings are widely used in various situations, either in temporary wiring or additional wiring situation. The wire connector housings are well-known in the art as being desirable or/and necessary for connecting multiple wire-connectors, such as the power wire, the signal wire, the network wire or the optical fiber, in the electronic devices, for example, the electrical control box, the signal receiver and the telecommunication equipments. Due to different applications, the structural design of the wire connector housings is various according to its wiring usage and the quantity of wires. However, the common characteristics of the wire connector housings are the wire connectors for accommodating wires or cables and the wire-lock apertures for locking the wires.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional wire connector housing, in which the wire connection housing 1 comprises a plurality of wire connector holes 11 and a plurality of wire-lock apertures 13 corresponding to the number of the wire connector holes 11. The wire-lock apertures 13 are provided on the top portion of the wire connector housing 1, and a plurality of screws are provided in the wire-lock apertures 13 to lock the wires. Position openings 15 are provided at the top portion of the wire connector housing 1 for positioning the wire connector housing 1. The wire connector housing 1 is fixedly positioned in the applications, such as the telecommunication equipment via the screws. When the wire connector housing 1 is installed in the telecommunication equipment, the external electrical power cable and the internal electrical power cable of the telecommunication equipment are connected in the wire connector holes 11 of the wire connector housing 1. The screws are used to lock the electrical power cables via the wire-lock apertures 13. The wire-lock apertures 13 and the position openings 15 are exposed on the top surface of the wire connector housing 1 for the technician to fitting the wires/cables into the wire connector housing 1. Safety becomes an issue in the conventional wire connector housing 1 as it can easily cause electrical shock from the electrical leakage through the holes/apertures to the user or the technician who installs or works on the wire connector housing 1. Therefore, there is a need for an electrical protection for the wire connector housing, that will be easily to install and will shield the wires/cables holes or will remind the user to switch off the electrical power before directly in contact with the wire connector housing in order to prevent the electrical shock.